Konica Hexar RF
}} The Konica Hexar RF is a rangefinder camera with a bayonet mount patterned after the Leica M. The camera's features include: * A long base length RF (68.5mm) with .6× VF magnification * 28mm, 35mm, 50mm, 75mm and 90mm framelines in the viewfinder (auto selected) * Frameline preview lever * An electronically controlled shutter with a top speed of 1/4000 and a top flash sync of 1/125s * Center weighted metering * Full manual exposure and aperture priority AE modes with an available AE lock. * Standard cable release * Standard hotshoe * Motordrive with Single and Continuous (2.5 FPS) advance modes. * End of roll auto rewind (mid roll override possible) * Sturdy metal construction (titanium top and bottom plates) with a flat black finish and grippy covering material Konica made a number of lenses of RF lenes in both KM mount and Leica screwmount. Rumors persist that Konica made lenses will not focus accurately on Leica-M bodies due to differences in the lens-to-film distance. Over the past decade, many user-experiences have been added to the internet suggesting these rumors if not entirely inaccurate are at least over blown. Konica never stated in any press release that its lenses were compatible with the Leica bodies, possibly to avoid costly law suits for trademark violation. Recent user experiences with Konica KM lenses on the Leica M8 digital suggest that the lens to film difference may indeed lead to measurable focus inaccuracies, at least with the M8. The following KM mount lenses were produced for the Hexar RF: * M-Hexanon 28mm f=2.8 (1999) * M-Hexanon 35mm f=2.0 (1999) * M-Hexanon 50mm f=2.0 (1999) * M-Hexanon 90mm f=2.8 (1999) * M-Hexanon 21-35mm f=3.4-4.4 Dual Focal Length (2002) Konica also produced a number of Leica screwmount lenses that can be used on the Hexar RF via an adapter: * 35mm f2 L (1996) * 35mm f2 UC (1999) * 50mm f2.4 L (1997) * 60mm f1.2 UC (1999) In 2001, Konica produced a Limited Edition Hexar RF in a titanium finish. This camera was sold in a kit with a 50mm F1.2 lens. (The Konica Hexar is an entirely different camera: autofocus, with a fixed lens.) Links In English: * Wikipedia entry for Hexar RF * Karen Nakamura's overview at Photoethnography * The Hexar RF entry in the Leica FAQ * Dante Stella's comparison with the Leica M7 * Steven Gandy's overview at Cameraquest * Erwin Puts' critical evaluation of the Hexar RF * David Kilpatrick's review * Matt Alofs's review * DIY Hexar RF Eyepiece Replacement post * Colin Jago's summary of Konica RF lenses post * Colin Jago's KM 50, Leica M8 compatibility test post * Konica Hexar RF Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker In Spanish: * Hexar RF in the website of Hugo Rodriguez * Hexar RF instruction manual, English In French: * JJ's page on the Konica Hexar RF In German: * Konica Hexar RF Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker In Italian: * Konica Hexar RF Statistic Price Info's at AuctionPriceTracker Category: Leica M mount Category: Japanese 35mm rangefinder Hexar Rf Category: K Hexar Rf